icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3236237-20150331182155
You know the main reason I cannot fully appreciate the iCarly series finale? Because to me almost the entire finale and its plot was used to set up Sam and Cat, and we all know how that show turned out. I have always thought this and always will think this, the second I heard Sam was getting a show with Cat I knew Seddie would not happen in the finale. Maybe if Sam and Cat wasn't cancelled or iCarly had a reunion it could happen, but it was never going to happen in the series finale. Sam needed a reason to live out in California. Even with Carly gone if Sam and Freeddie were dating it would not make sense for Sam to live out in California. Therefore they could not be together. Carly needed to leave for Italy so iCarly(the web show) would end and Sam felt like she had no reason to stay in Seattle. It frustrates me even to this day that one of Nick's greatest shows ended in order to set up arguably one of Nick's worst shows. Not that Sam and Cat was a bad show in itself but I personally believe Jennette should have gotten an entirely new show with a new character to play and that was it. I am confused on why Victorious ended so abruptly, so if anyone has a clear reason for that I would love to hear it cause I have heard so many reasons. Either way two of Nick's highest rated shows ended around the same time, one not even recieiving a proper finale, and it resulted in the disaster that was Sam and Cat. iCarly was one of my favorite shows, if not my favorite show, from the moment it premiered to the second it ended when I was in high school haha. Seddie was one of my first OTPs, and it sucks that it was treated so well in the beginning seasons and then ruined towards the end. I still remember the excitement on this page when the iOMG promo came out. Also on a completely random note, I 100000% agree with everything @CartoonPrincess has had to say regarding Jennette appearing at the KCAs. I was actually really glad she did that. I understand the whole "sticking up for yourself when someone is treats you poorly" concept wholeheartedly. But I cannot pretend like I thought Jennette was acting rationally maturely in her situation with Nick or Ariana. I am a bigger fan of Jennette's than Ariana's don't get me wrong. Jennette was going through A LOT last year and I sympathize with that, but now that she is in a better place I believe it is great she is taking the high road and swallowing her pride and doing what she needs to do to promote her new show because sometimes that is what needs to be done in order to gain success. Plus she has been on Nick since she was a kid and a childhood nostalgic part of me would be just too upset if there was always a rivarly between them. SOOOO sorry for the long post guys. I always check in here but never comment so when I do its always super long haha.